Otaku Sakura
by doodlebug720
Summary: AU Sakura, an average Naruto fangirl, will be home alone for most of the summer. Her friends wish for the Naruto boys to come keep her company. Little do they know, their wish comes true. MultiSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Otaku Sakura**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them! Stop reminding me! The anime and manga titles mentioned in this story are some of my personal favorites. I don't own them, but I own copies that I love.**

**!**  
**IMPORTANT NOTE: This takes place in an AU where Sakura is not a part of the Naruto universe. Sakura lives in the modern world in everyday America. Ami had taken Sakura's place on Team Seven.**

**!**

**Me: Props?**

**Crew: Variety of food, Ma'am!**

**Me: Bedroom?**

**Crew: Pink and black, Ma'am!**

**Me: Sakura?**

**Sakura: On set, reading Naruto Book Eleven!**

**Me: Ahem?**

**Sakura: Oh, sorry. Ma'am!**

**Me: Good! And, ACTION!**

**!**

Fifteen year old Sakura Haruno sat on her bed, cuddled into her black and pink plaid quilt. She snuggled into a black pillow, and turned the page of her book, a famous manga called 'Naruto' by Masashi Kishimoto. It was her absolute favorite. It was the first book; She was reading it over again for about the three hundred and thirty second time. That was just an expression, by the way. She'd read it more times than that.

Her little black Nokia cell phone rang, Starstruck by Lady Gaga blaring out. Sakura picked it up, glancing at the screen. 'Mom'. With a grin, she hit the little green circle.

"Mom, are you about to get on the flight? Did you bring me a souvenir?" Sakura asked eagerly, twirling her bubblegum pink hair around her index finger.

_"Ah,"_ He mother's voice wavered on the other end of the flight,_ "Actually, honey, your father and I have a confession."_

There was a vague, _"Don't hunt us down and kill us, alright?"_ On the other end. Ah, her father. Brave man you married there, Mother dearest.

Sakura knew what that meant. "Not coming home for a while, then? How long?" Sakura sighed. She felt tears prick at the corners of her emerald green eyes.

_"Only about three moths," _Sakura's mother offered weakly, _"It'll fly by. You know the drill, hon. We'll send you money, no wild parties, and absolutely _no boys_ over. Just a few girls for a sleepover or something, alright?"_

"Alright, but you better buy me some awesome souvenirs from England." Sakura offered in a fake cheery voice. "Love you, bye." She clicked 'End' and set her phone down.

It buzzed, signaling a text. It was from Claire, one of her best friends. Claire and Sakura had met when they were little, and Sakura moved into this appartment building from Japan.

_Me, Jules, Angie, Molly, Jill, and Chel are on the way up. Catie and Jack too, Chel's babysitting. Naruto-thon in ten minutes! See you then, Sakura-dearest!' _

Sakura changed into short striped pajama shorts and a black tank top. She popped in a bag of popcorn and hit the button on the microwave.

There was a loud series of knocks at the door.

Sakura grinned, opening the door. Claire DeLune burst forward, declaring, "Naruto-thon time! Smexy ninja men running around with epic ninja skills!" Claire had long dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She had a white and red plaid shirt and red basketball shorts. Claire lived in Apartment 3-B, one floor below, with her mother and baby sister, May.

Chelsea Brimmer had long brown hair and blue eyes, with black glasses. She had a black shirt with 'Buffy staked Edward. The End.' written in white cursive print and loose black pajama pants. She offered a weak smile before dragging in her younger siblings. "Claire, watch your language in front of the kiddies." Chelsea lived in Apartment 2-D with her father, step mother, and step brother Mark.

"Hey, hey, I said 'smexy'!" Claire pouted.

Jack Sanders smiled at Sakura, "Hi Auntie Sakura!" He was a cute little eight year old with brown eyes and brown hair. He always wore a white baseball cap, and he had a white shirt and black shorts. He, along with his sister, was from Apartment 2-G, and their mother had to work at the office every couple nights.

"Is Naruto on yet?" Catie Sanders skipped in, in all her five year old glory. She had a frilly pink nightgown and little bunny slippers. Her brown hair was in pig-tails, and she had eyes like melted pools of chocolate. "I wanna see Gaara-kun!" Ever since the first time she had seen him, Catie had confessed her love for the boy. She said she would love him forever, because all the villagers were so mean to him and he deserved to be happy.

But then, didn't everyone always hate each other for some reason in that show? Makes you wonder, why so bitter? Everyone seems to have a problem. But hey, that's life. Except regular life doesn't have epic ninja powers.

Juliet Roberts came in, texting on her bright purple cell phone. "Hey, Sakura!" She smiled, "Just texting my brother. Making sure the moron does his chores. Without me, Mom probably would've killed him by now." Her hair was blond, the ends died brown. Her eyes were dark blue, like the ocean. She had a loose black shirt with 'A Ninja Stole My Heart' printed in purple, and short purple boxer shorts. She tugged her purple beanie, the one with the winking face button, down so it covered the tips of her ears. In case you couldn't tell, she loved purple. She lived in Apartment 6-C, with her grandparents and brother Alex.

Angela Tanner entered next. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes, and yawned as she stepped inside. "Hey, punk! Any soda in the fridge?" She had a black skull print pajama shirt and long black gym pants. She lived in Apartment 4-A, and lived with her mother and younger twin sisters, Lauren and Cindy.

Molly Ringwald rushed through the door, smiling softly. "Sorry, took a shower before I came down." Her short red hair was wet, and begining to curl as it dried. Her eyes were brown and kind, and she had freckles. She had a cheetah print pajama set and black fuzzy socks. She lived in Apartment 4-A, right next door to Sakura.

"I thought you said Jill was coming, where is she?" Sakura looked into the hallway, seeing no one.

"She texted saying she was. The elevator is broken, so she's probably on the stairs." Claire sighed, "The repair man is supposed to fix it tomorrow."

Sure enough, a hyperventalating Jill Parker opened the staircase door, glaring at the girls. "Water," She demanded panting. She had a red hoodie and white shorts. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, and she had dark blue eyes. She lived all the way in 10-F. She lived with her mother and older sister, Sasha, and Sasha's baby, Karen.

Sakura handed her a bottle of water, giggling softly.

"Ugh, you know how much I hate running." Jill whined.

"Suck it up, it's good for you." Juliet grinned.

"Curse you all." Jill frowned.

"Puh-lease, darling," Angela teased, "You know you love us."

"Unfortunately."

!

"I can't believe it, Sakura-chan! We won't be here to support you! What'll you do all summer? I have dance camp for two months!" Claire whined during commercial break. They had been watching the episode where Gaara fights Kimimaro. Catie had been cheering. Loud. Poor Kimimaro. There's little in the world more determined for her man to win than that little girl.

"I have a soccer trip for a month and a half." Angela frowned. "I wish I could skip."

"I have to go visit family on the East Coast. But I promise I'll call, text, and e-mail." Jill offered.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning for Europe. to study in the summer exchange program." Molly sighed, "But I'll make sure to keep in touch."

"Sorry, girl. But the cheerleading camp starts in two days. It'll only be three weeks." Juliet frowned, "I can't believe Grandma made me sign up."

"I'm getting shipped off to my cousins in Texas for a month. Trust me, I'd rather be here." Chelsea sighed.

"We have summer school." Jack mentioned, "But after that we can come play."

Sakura scowled, "So what am I gonna do all day? I'll be so bored, and all alone." She tilted her head down in her pity.

"I have an idea!" Claire offered as Naruto's loud voice blasted from the television.

"What?" Sakura gave a curious look.

"Let us pray," Claire picked up a peice of popcorn.

"Huh?" Jill asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, boys of Naruto, whom we worship more than we should, please do not leave our dear Sakura-chan alone. Spread your dark, angelic, beautiful wings and fly through the fabricated rifts of space and time, and come to her side. Accompany her and never let her be lonely, that is all we ask. Ameneth!" She tossed the peice of popcorn over her shoulder.

Sakura sighed, "Was that a distorted scene from that one mermaid movie, Aquamarine?"

"Well, yes," Claire chuckled, "But it was worth a try."

"I suppose," Molly muttered, throwing a peice of popcorn over her own shoulder, "Ameneth."

"Ameneth." The other girls followed.

"You are all crazy." Sakura giggled, "Right, Catie?" She turned to see the five year old following along with the others. Even Jack was joining in.

"Dear Gaara-kun, please be super 'specially nice to Sakura-chan. I know you'll like her, 'cause she's so super pretty, nice, and smart. Feed her some ice cream, 'cause that's her favorite. Make sure it's cookies n' cream, 'cause that's super 'specially delicious. Talk to her and watch movies with her, 'cause we want you all to make her happy, but you 'specially. Why should you? 'Cause Sakura-chan, along with me of course, never gave up on you. We wanted you to be happy, so can you please make Sakura-chan happy too? Pretty please? Ameneth." Catie unfolded her hands, tossing back a piece of popcorn.

Sakura felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. "Y-You guys..."

"Don't cry, hon!" Claire grinned. "The Naruto-thon is over. I'll make sure to call you first thing in the morning. Okay? Who knows, maybe our dear sweet Naruto boys have heard our plea." Claire winked as she opened the door, steeping outside. Before it shut, she called out, "You never know!"

Jill stood up next, "Bye, Sakura-chan. Don't worry, it'll be alright." She turned and left.

"Au revior, I'll text tomorrow from the plane, alright?" Molly waved goodbye, leaving.

Angela left next, "I can't believe we wished on popcorn. We're so lame. Well, bye, Sakura-chan!"

Chelsea offered a sad goodbye, taking Jack and Catie with her.

Catie grinned, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! Gaara-kun and the others will come, I know they will!"

Sakura gave a pitiful smile, muttering, "Yeah, sure."

With that, Sakura walked to her room, collapsing into her bed, and slowly fell into the sweet mercy of sleep.

!

Sakura woke to the uncomfortable feeling of someone poking her forehead. The first thought that crossed her mind was that one of the girls had come to say goodbye before they left.

As she opened her emerald eyes lazily, she knew she was wrong. Dead wrong.

There were men in her apartment. Incredibly familiar looking men. And one of them dared to disturb her peaceful slumber.

"You-!" Sakura squealed, "How? Wha-What! Ah, ah, ah, AAAAAAAAGH!" Sakura began to scream.

"Sakura-chan, calm down!" A man with red hair, sea foam green eyes, and the kanji for love written on his forehead covered her mouth.

Sakura processed this information slowly. Love tattoo. Red hair. Holy crap, she knew who this was.

"My name is Subaku No Gaara." Gaara offered, "I apologize that Naruto woke you up."

Sakura gulped, managing to squeak out, "N-Naruto?"

Said blond goofball rushed forward, hugging Sakura. He had bright, cheerful cerulean blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura stated, wide eyed.

"That's me, believe it!" Naruto grinned. "How do you know me, Sakura-chan? I mean, we knew you, but how do you know my name?" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Sakura blushed, squealing and backing into a corner. "Y-You're from a manga!" Sakura attempted to explain, "N-N-Naruto is the main character!"

"Manga? What's that?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Well-" Sakura paused, freezing in place and merely staring blankly at the boys.

"What?" Gaara prodded. "Go on. What's manga?"

Sakura's face lit up, "Well, manga is what you're in of course! Come with me!" She grabbed their arms, leading them to her own personal library. It was originally an office, but her parents let her have it.

"Whoa," The men muttered as they steps in a room full of books and DVDs.

"Let's see," Sakura skimmed through the books. "Your series is huge, still being published. Naruto, go find the books with your name on it. A bunch of my other favorites are here too. There's 'Otomen', 'Maid War Chronicle', '+Anima', 'Me and My Brothers', Sumomomo, Momomo', 'Kasumi', 'Dramacon', 'One Peice', 'Fairy Tale', 'Inyuyasha', and a whole bunch more. Read them if you want."

Sakura motioned towards a bookshelf full of DVD cases, "I have anime in here. Stuff like your anime, 'Blood+', 'Elfen Lied', 'Inyuyashi', 'Lucky Star', 'Bleach', 'Death Note', 'Peach Girl', and 'School Rumble'. I love 'em."

"You have random taste," Gaara noted, "Some of these are gritty and violent, and others are girly and romantic."

"So I like kick-ass stuff, and I'm still feminine. Sue me." Sakura frowned.

"I wasn't complaining. What 'Elfen Lied' about? Looks cool." Gaara offered a kind smirk.

"Oi, Gaara! The guy from 'Bleach' looks just like Pein!" Naruto noted, "You know, without the piercings and the freaky eye thing!"

"That's not very nice Naruto!" Sakura scolded with a playful smile, "So anyway, it's about a girl with a weird mutation and she forms her psychic energy into hands and-"

"Dobe, You didn't tell us she was up." A man with spiked black hair entered the room. "Hello, Sakura-chan, my name is-"

"Holy shit. You're Sasuke freaking Uchiha!" Sakura gasped.

"Well, yes. How did you-?" Sasuke attempted to ask, before Sakura rushed forward, smacking him.

"How dare you? How dare you leave the village to go chase your brother? Revenge my _ass_, that was just ignorant! You're a horrible person! A mean, mean, cruel _bitch_! How could you leave Naruto-kun after all you two have been through? Get the _hell_out of my house!" Sakura pushed him out of the room, and before she closed the door, she shouted, "And your hair _does_ look like a chicken's ass!"

Sasuke, sitting outside of the room, could only wonder, "What? How did she know?"

"What's all the noise? Is she awake?" A man with long brown hair and pearl white eyes entered the hallway.

"Yes Hyuuga, and she knows who I am." Sasuke muttered, "She doesn't like me very much."

"No one who knows who you are likes you very much."

!

"You really hate Sasuke." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, and you should too." Sakura pouted, crossing her arms, "He left you for power, remember?"

Naruto froze briefly, but laughed it off, "Yes, he did, Sakura-chan. But that doesn't matter in your world. In this world, everyone starts over."

Sakura sighed softly, turning away, "Sometimes I just don't know what you see in people like him. I guess you have a thing for lost souls." Unbeknownst to them, a soft smile developed as she muttered, "But then again, so do I."

"Heh, I guess you're right." Naruto sighed.

A slight smirk spread on Gaara's face.

"Ah, how did you all get here anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there were girl voices," Gaara started, "And they asked politely."

"Oh, shut up. Stop talking to me like I'm stupid." Sakura pouted.

"No, really!" Naruto piped in, "There was a loud voice and a bright light. Some little girl likes Gaara a lot."

Gaara blushed, "She was right about you, though." He said it in a voice so quiet that Sakura couldn't hear him.

"Oh, one more thing!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the cookies n' cream ice cream?"

!

"With a sigh, Sakura wandered into the kitchen. The cabinets were oak, and there were white tiles all over the floor. She opened the black refridgerator, grabbing the tub of ice cream. She took a shortcut through the living room, and froze at the sight.

A room full of boys stared back at her, all various in appearance and height. However, the expression in their eyes was the exact same.

_Lust._

"Holy crap," Sakura whined, "How many of you guys _are there_?"

**!**

**Me: Cut! Perfect ending, lovely cliffhanger! Remember, next scene starts filming soon!**

**Crew: Yes ma'am!**

**I know it isn't as long as Lovely Monsters, but it's longer than most of the stuff I write. From now on, all my new stories will have at least three thousand words per chapter.**

**Mhm, so if you wanna know who the other boys are, you better review. After all, the more you review the faster I update.**

**P.S. I freakin' love Catie. **

**~Ginny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otaku Sakura**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, however, own Catie and she is flipping adorable!**

**.**

**Reviewers:**

**Thanks to ilurvegreen, Anime Demon Cat, EmpressOfEvilBunnies, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, xXxDiscarded AngelxXx, Alex the Ninth, dragontamer ri-chan, Akari Izume, Kisamegirl1134, Geniusly-Unique, Lady Vicca, nekomichi, The Truthful Liar, aznImperfection, AlphaSigma, Jon's Skittles, LizaKon, and whitefang245**

**.**

Sakura sighed, taking a sip of hot chocolate from her favorite red mug. Six mini-marshmallows, of course. Mmm. She relished the delicious taste. This was her stress reliever. She glanced quickly around the room, at the young men surrounding her, and took another sip. She was definitely going to need a stress reliever.

"Sakura-chan," A young man with a blond ponytail, Deidara, spoke up. He gulped, "What are you thinking, yeah?"

"Not yet," Sakura held up a finger to silence him. She picked up a spoon and scooped up a chunk of cookies n' cream ice cream, licking it daintily before taking a bite. Mm. Frozen ecstasy. She set the spoon down, taking another sip out of her mug before looking back up. She cleared her throat, "So, gentleman, it appears we need to come to an understanding."

One of them, Neji Hyuuga, was about to speak up. Sakura silenced him with an annoyed glance, "I understand that you have all come here because of a group of children, my friends, asked you politely. Now"—She refilled her mug with cold milk, setting it in the microwave— "How exactly did that work?"

"Well," Naruto grinned, "There was a bright light, and this really long prayer, and we just woke up here."

Sakura frowned, "That doesn't just happen, Naruto Uzumaki. Things don't work that way. There are laws of science."

"Maybe it was a jutsu," Sasuke, off in the corner by himself, offered.

"_Silence_, Uchiha." Sakura glared at him.

Itachi Uchiha, with his long black ponytail, cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh," Sakura smiled at Itachi, "I didn't mean you. Feel free to talk."

"It could've been a jutsu," Gaara smirked, repeating Sasuke's point.

"A jutsu? What kind of jutsu?" Sakura tilted her head. In all her life, she'd never seen a jutsu in Naruto that had this sort of effect. She briefly wondered what would happen to the show.

"Perhaps a time altering jutsu, or something to interfere with the space-time continuum," Sasori sighed, simply staring at Sakura. It was somewhat creepy. He hadn't blinked in the last eight minutes.

Sakura briefly wondered if puppets needed to blink.

"Well," Sakura grinned, "If you're going to stay here, you need normal clothes! I'll get you some sweatpants from my father's closet!"

"What about shirts?" Naruto chuckled.

"Oh. I don't see why you can't go shirtless."

.

They stood, all fifteen of them, in a straight line. She knew each of them by name. She knew exactly what they could do.

First was Naruto Uzumaki, the dim witted but reliable main character. He had spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, with three whisker marks on his cheeks. He had a demon inside him, and specialized in both shadow clones and perverted ninjutsu.

Second was Gaara No Sabaku, the kazekage (Or perhaps future kazekage, depending on when, in the series, this dimension hop took place). He had a demon, though it may or may not still be with him. He has red hair and sea foam green eyes with the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. He specialized in his sand jutsu.

Then came Deidara of the Akatsuki, a goofy and perhaps insane man who had a thing for art. He had blond hair in a long ponytail and blue eyes. He specialized in exploding clay bombs, which he was strictly forbidden to use, and had mouths on his hands.

After Deidara was Sasori Akasuna, also of the Akatsuki. He was a silent, calm man. He had dark red hair and brown eyes. He had this ability to create and control puppets, though he was a puppet himself.

Then, Itachi Uchiha stood still as a statue. He was a tall, handsome, suave man. He had black hair in a low ponytail, and red eyes flecked with black. He had the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura avoided looking him in the eyes.

Next was Sasuke Uchiha, the boy Sakura despised with all of her soul. She glared him down to prove it. He had black hair, spiked back, and obsidian black eyes. Sakura knew he had the Sharingan as well, so she avoided his sight as well.

Next, Neji Hyuuga offered a simple, blank expression. He was polite, a gentleman in his own right. He was a tad arrogant. Then again, they all were. Maybe it was a man thing. He had long brown hair, tied off at the end, and pearl white eyes. He possessed the ability to see chakra through his eyes.

After him was Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius. He had dark brown hair in a high, spiky ponytail and dark brown eyes. He could control people with his shadow technique, and had an incredibly high IQ.

Next was Kiba Inuzuka, a hyper and perverted young man. Seriously, he tried to grab Sakura's butt. She slammed him across the kitchen counter. He may be an incredibly handsome anime character, but that was no reason to be a jerk. He had spiky brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He had two red triangles painted on his cheeks. He had an incredibly cute dog that he would use beast techniques with.

Then, there was Kimimaro. He was a polite, quiet young man. He had long, silver hair and yellow eyes. He could manipulate his bone marrow, and was an experiment of Orochimaru. Poor thing.

Hidan was a foul mouthed brute. He had short silver hair, greased back, and violet eyes. He was an incredibly fast healer.

Zetsu was a person with a multiple personality problem. Sometimes he was kind and gentle, other times he was suggestive and creepy. He had green hair and yellow eyes. Half of his skin was white, half was black. He could morph through walls.

Pein was a cold person in general, but kind enough. He had orange hair and strange eyes. He had multiple piercings. He could do amazing jutsu, from what sakura recalled from the show. All different types.

Haku was a kind enough boy, who was incredibly pretty. He had long black hair, and obsidian eyes. He perfected ice jutsu, but was extremely loyal to Zabuza.

Speaking of Zabuza, he was next on the list. Zabuza was an arrogant, but responsible man, if that made sense. He was simply the kind of person you could count on. He had short brown hair and black eyes, but wore bandages all over. He performed mist techniques.

Sakura said they could all stay here for the time being, but there were a few rules. No killing anyone. No stealing. No revealing who you really are. With a sad sigh, she added another rule to her list. Someday, they'd have to go home to their world. When that time came, they would go.

They agreed to the terms, but looked somewhat upset. Sakura could only reason that this world was more peaceful then theirs. Many of them were dead in their world. Of course they wouldn't want to. They'd have to, though. It was best. She knew that someday she'd have to let them go. She'd have to make that choice. She could hold on, though, for just a little bit longer.

"So," Sasori frowned, "Can we put on shirts now?"

With a sigh, Sakura mumbled, "Fine."

.

**A/N: I wouldn't want them to wear shirts either. Heh. This chapter was mainly to introduce the guys.**

**Review!**

**~Ginny-chan**


End file.
